This invention relates in general to a device for securing boat lines and more particularly to a device and mechanism presenting a cleat that can alternate between an extended and a retracted position.
In many boating situations it is necessary to secure or tie a line or rope to the boat or to secure a boat to a dock. When sailing, lines from the sail need to be secured after trimming the sail; when fishing, fresh bait or catch baskets may need to be stored in the water and therefore need to be secured off the side of the boat; recreational boating needs a device to tie off recreational equipment; and any number of various reasons to tie off ropes or lines can be envisioned in particular boating situations and in non-boating situations.
Presently, devices to secure ropes and lines exist on boats, but they all exhibit the disadvantage of permanently protruding above the surface of the boat. As such, these currently used devices are unsightly and bothersome. When not in use, these devices often get in the way of other activities in, or uses of, the boat. More particularly known upstanding cleats are a safety hazard to those walking or working on the boat deck in that they are easy to trip over and can painfully inflict injury to bare feet or other body parts.
It is thus evident that a need exists especially in the boating industry for a device for securing lines that is accessible for use hen needed, but that can also be moved to an inaccessible position when not needed.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a device for securing lines from boats that is conveniently accessed when needed.
As a corollary to the primary object of this invention, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a device that can be alternated between an accessible extended position and an inaccessible retracted position.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device for securing a boat line that can be positioned so as not to interfere with other uses of the boat when the device is not needed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a cleat to which boat lines may be secured that can be positioned on a surface of a boat, or a gunwale of the boat, that protrudes above the surface of the boat to be accessed when needed and retracts to a position substantially flush with the boat surface when not needed.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a mechanism whereby a cleat can be alternated between an extended and retracted position.